


trick'n'sweet

by pyrkonowycydr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Kawiarnia, M/M, Różnica wieku, Sabriel - Freeform, Student!Castiel, cukiernik!gabriel, gabriel to życie, policjant!dean, prawnik!sam, przemoc domowa, truskawkowe latte
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrkonowycydr/pseuds/pyrkonowycydr
Summary: Właściciel kawiarni w samym centrum miasta jęknął cierpiętniczo, gdy rozległ się dźwięk radia. Odbiornik miał nastawiony budzik na 5:30 rano i Gabriel szczerze nienawidził porannych zmian. Był raczej typem śpiocha. Dźwięki „On top of the world” Imagine Dragons wypełniły jego sypialnię. Westchnął.Jeszcze raz…Po co to sobie robił? Na co mu to było?





	trick'n'sweet

Właściciel kawiarni w samym centrum miasta jęknął cierpiętniczo, gdy rozległ się dźwięk radia. Odbiornik miał nastawiony budzik na 5:30 rano i Gabriel szczerze nienawidził porannych zmian. Był raczej typem śpiocha. Dźwięki „On top of the world” Imagine Dragons wypełniły jego sypialnię. Westchnął.  
Jeszcze raz…  
Po co to sobie robił? Na co mu to było?  
Miał 38 lat i był ustawiony do końca życia. Nie musiał pracować, a już na pewno nie wstawać o tej przeklętej godzinie. To było stanowczo za wcześnie. Przymknął oczy i postanowił zrobić to szybko, bez względnego zastanawiania się. Odkrył ciało i usiadł. Westchnął. Krok do przodu.  
\- Loki! Chodź do pana! – zawołał, a do pomieszczenia wpadł olbrzymi czarny nowofundland. Pies położył głowę na kolanach swojego właściciela i szczęknął. Pora na poranne pieszczoty. Loki był pamiątką po jego byłej narzeczonej Kali, która zostawiła go dla jakiegoś Araba. Gabriel nakrył ich w łóżku tydzień przed datą ich ślubu. Bolało. Długo nie mógł się pozbierać i od tamtego czasu był bardzo ostrożny w relacjach z innymi ludźmi.  
Wstał i ruszył w stronę łazienki. Prysznic, a potem kawa. Śniadanie zje, jak zwykle, w pracy. W kawiarni sam sobie był i kapitanem, i okrętem. Załogę miał niewielką, ale oddaną. Pracowali już razem, w większości, blisko piętnaście lat. Znali się jak łyse konie i ci ludzie byli dla Gabriela bliżsi niż jego własna rodzina.  
Zimna, wręcz lodowata woda, nieco go rozbudziła. Umyty i ogolony siedział właśnie w kuchni i siorbał gorącą kawę. Dzień zapowiadał się nieciekawie. W radiu właśnie poinformowali, że ma cały dzień padać i silnie wiać.  
\- Czas na jesienno-zimowe menu – powiedział sam do siebie i pokiwał głową.  
W kawiarni wśród stałych klasycznych pozycji jaki espresso czy cappuccino znajdowała się też tzw. karta ruchoma. Zmieniała się ona zgodnie z porami roku lub zachciankami Gabriela.  
Posiadanie kawiarni było dla niego spełnieniem marzeń. Od małego uwielbiał piec ciasta, ciasteczka i babeczki. Podczas, gdy jego bracia grali w piłkę czy biegali po podwórku udając rycerzy, on pod bacznym okiem ciotki Amary tworzy małe cukiernicze dzieła. Po skończeniu liceum nie poszedł na studia. Wybrał natomiast szkołę cukierniczą, a potem wyjechał na staże do Wielkiej Brytanii i do Francji. Po powrocie, przy niewielkiej pomocy ojca, otworzył swoją pierwszą kawiarnią. „trick’n’sweet” było jego dzieckiem. Nigdy nie zrezygnowałby z pracy tutaj, nawet jeśli oznaczało to wstawanie o tej cholernej 5:30 nad ranem. Harówka jednak popłaciła. Jego lokal był najpopularniejszym w całym mieście. Ludzie od samego rana do późnego wieczora przychodzili napić się kawy i zjeść coś słodkiego. „trick’n’sweet było jego życiowym sukcesem.  
***  
Przed wejściem do kawiarni czekała już na niego Meg. Zegar wskazywał 6:30. Kobieta podskakiwała lekko i pocierała ręce aby się rozgrzać.  
\- Dzień dobry szefuńciu – zawołała na widok Gabriela. – Cóż za piękny dzień. Zaraz zacznie lać, a ja chcę umrzeć.   
\- Codziennie chcesz umrzeć, skarbie – odpowiedział Gabriel sięgając po klucze. – Jak tam randka?   
\- Fantastycznie – prychnęła zirytowana. – Nie przypominaj mi o najgorszym dniu w moim życiu.  
Weszli do środka, a Gabriel włączył światło. Wszedł za bar i zanim zdjął kurtkę zaczął uruchamiać ekspresy. Zerknął na Meg, która odłożyła na ladę skórzaną torbę i zaczęła odwracać krzesła.  
\- Aż tak źle?   
\- To był, kurwa, dramat. Dramat. Nigdy więcej nie dam się namówić Ruby na jakiekolwiek randki w ciemno z jej znajomymi. Żenada, żal i rozpacz. Koleś był jakiś niewydarzony i cały czas patrzył się na moje cycki! Rozumiesz? Cały czas! A potem okazało się, że zapomniał portfela i jeszcze chciał się wprosić „na kawę”. Kto normalny pije kawę o 23:00?  
\- Ja – zauważył ze śmiechem Gabrielem. – Latte z syropem orzechowym?  
\- Tak. Pytałam, kto normalny pije o tej godzinie kawę. NORMALNY. Gabe, to była porażka życia. Wydałam 40 dolców na jakiegoś pajaca. Gdzie są prawdziwi mężczyźni?  
\- Przecież stoję tutaj – zaśmiał się Gabriel, puszczając oczko i przygotowując napój dla kobiety. – Postawię ci dzisiaj nawet kawę.  
\- Cześć – do kawiarni wszedł młody, dwudziestoparoletni chłopak. – Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale musiałem zaprowadzić małą do żłobka i był korek roku. Masakra.  
\- Dzień dobry Alfie – przywitał się Gabriel. – To, co zwykle?  
Poranna kawa była ich stałym rytuałem. Od tego zaczynali dzień. Po przygotowaniu lokalu do otwarcia zazwyczaj mieli jeszcze jakieś dziesięć minut na swobodną rozmowę.  
Chłopak przytaknął i poszedł się przebrać do pomieszczenia socjalnego. Pracował na kuchni, gdzie przygotowywał kanapki i dania lunchowe. Wyrobami cukierniczymi zajmowała się Meg, ale każdy jej ruch był bacznie obserwowany przez Gabriela, który zajmował się obsługą klienta.   
\- Już wyzdrowiała? – zapytała Meg związując włosy w koński ogon.  
\- Anael? – dopytał Alfie. – Tak, już ma się świetnie. Lekarz powiedział, że to z powodu ząbkowania może mieć gorączkę i być trochę marudna. Chyba zbyt spanikowałem ostatnio.  
\- Nie ma co się dziwić – pokiwał głową Gabriel. – Z takim maleństwem nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Ja też bym biegł zaraz do lekarza.  
Alfie był samotnym ojcem. Jego, była już, dziewczyna tuż po porodzie zostawiła go samego z niemowlęciem, małą Anael. Chłopak miał dopiero 20 lat, ale świetnie dawał sobie radę. Gabriel zatrudnił go właściwie z litości. Nie potrzebował nowego pracownika, ale po usłyszeniu jego historii natychmiast podpisali umowę. Prócz podstawowego wynagrodzenia, Gabriel przyznał mu specjalny dodatek, który nazwał „pieluszkowym”.   
\- Najważniejsze, że już wszystko dobrze – powiedziała Meg, gdy podeszła do baru i upiła trochę swojej kawy. – Nieźle nas wystraszyłeś. Już miałam najczarniejsze scenariusze przed oczami. Myślałam, że dostała biegunki albo coś. Całe szczęście, że to tylko ząbkowanie.  
\- Nie wiem, co bym bez was zrobił – westchnął z wdzięcznością Samandriel, bo tak brzmiało jego prawdziwe imię.  
\- My ciebie też kochamy, prawda prezesie?  
Gabriel pokiwał głową. Byli dla niego jak rodzina i zrobiłby dla nich wszystko. Oczywiście, że mieli swoje wady. Meg lubiła trochę zbyt bardzo imprezować (a miała już 34 lata!), a Alfie z kolei często chodził na zwolnienie lekarskie. Pomimo tego nie zamieniłby ich na żadnych innych pracowników.  
***  
Koło 19:00 nastąpiło typowe o tej godzinie rozluźnienie. Samandriel i Meg wyszli z kuchni i siedzieli na korytarzu, gdzie pili kawę. Gabriel natomiast przeglądał swój zeszyt-na-wszystko marszcząc przy tym czoło.  
\- Ketch był na kasie wczoraj? – zapytał dla upewnienia się.  
Meg zerknęła pośpiesznie na grafik i przytaknęła.   
\- Coś nie tak?  
\- „Postawiłem kawę mega przystojniakowi, przepraszam”.   
Alfie i Meg zachichotali. Arthur Ketch podrywał wszystko co się rusza. Nie oszczędzał nawet swoich współpracowników. Każdy z nich został zapytany o możliwość umówienia się na spotkanie po godzinach pracy. Wszyscy mu odmówili. Brytyjczyk jednak dalej uparcie szukał miłości.  
Do kawiarni weszła dwójka mężczyzn. Pierwszy z nich ubrany był w mundur policyjny, a drugi, wyższy, miał na sobie garnitur. Policjant był przystojnym blondynem o zielonych oczach. Na jego prostym nosie znajdowało się kilka piegów.  
Gabriel oderwał się od zeszytu i zamarł z wrażenia. Właśnie zobaczył najprzystojniejszego mężczyznę na świecie.  
\- Cz…Cześć – wyjąkał, ale po chwili odzyskał rezon. – Jestem Gabriel i witam was w „trick’n’sweet”. Co mogę dla was zrobić?  
Meg i Alfie wrócili do kuchni, aby tam poczekać na ewentualne zamówienie.  
\- Yhm… Tak, cześć – przywitał się policjant. – Ja wezmę latte na podwójnym espresso, a ty Sammy?  
Mężczyzna w garniturze przyglądał się przez chwilę menu. Był niezwykle wysoki, miał prawie dwa metry wzrostu. Zdaniem Gabriela wyglądał jak łoś albo wielka stopa, nie zdecydował jeszcze. Miał dość ostre rysy twarzy, ale oczy były łagodne niczym u szczeniaczka. Ciemne włosy sięgały mu do ramion i aż prosiły się o fryzjera. Gabriel mógł śmiało stwierdzić, że to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Był jednak realistą – facet na pewno miał jakąś piękną dziewczynę lub przystojnego faceta. Zresztą, różnica wieku między nimi na pewno musiała być spora.   
\- Czy mogę zamiast zwykłego mleka wziąć sojowe odtłuszczone?  
Policjant przewrócił oczami, a Gabriel posłał mu szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Oczywiście, to nie jest żaden problem. Wszystkie dodatki mogę zmienić na wegańskie lub takie, które nie zawierają alergenów. Dobro gości jest dla nas priorytetem. Więc… latte na podwójnym espresso i…? – spojrzał pytająco na wyższego mężczyznę.  
\- I to truskawkowe latte, ale na mleku sojowym.  
Gabriel pokiwał głową i nabił napoje na kasę.   
\- Czy mogę wam zaproponować jakieś ciasto?  
\- Ciasto? – ożywił się policjant. – Pewnie, że tak!  
\- Świetnie! W takim razie polecam jabłkowe z kruszonką. Zostały dwa ostatnie kawałki, a do tego dwie kulki lodów śmietankowych.   
\- Niech będzie – pokiwał głową wyższy z mężczyzn.  
Gabriel podał im cenę i poprosił aby usiedli przy stoliku. W ciągu kilku minut miał przynieść im zamówione napoje i ciasto. Zajrzał do kuchni i przekazał zamówienie.  
Meg zachichotała na widok Gabriela, który był widocznie podekscytowany. Właściciel kawiarni przeczesał włosy palcami, a potem otarł dłonie o zielony fartuch.   
\- Zostawiasz notatkę w stylu Ketcha? – zapytała sięgając po ciasto.  
Alfie zaśmiał się krótko i nałożył lody obok ciasta. Jego szef niezbyt często tak reagował na klientów kawiarni. Owszem, do wszystkich odzywał się uprzejmie i pozwalał sobie na swobodne żarciki. Nigdy jeszcze go nie zamurowało z wrażenia. Samandriel był pewien, że gdy Ketch o tym usłyszy to padnie.  
\- Nie przyszedł sam – pokręcił głową Gabriel i odebrał talerze. – Zresztą, ja i on to jak… jagodzianka z wiśniami!   
\- Prezesie, nie ma jagodzianek z wiśniami – zauważyła Meg.  
\- O tym właśnie mówię – westchnął Gabriel. – Do roboty, dzieciaki.   
Wyszedł zza baru i ruszył w stronę mężczyzn.  
***  
Dean westchnął i pokręcił głową z powątpiewaniem. Spojrzał na swojego młodszego brata z rezygnacją. Nie wiedział jak przemówić mu do rozsądku. Miał dość patrzenia na to, jak Sammy marnuje sobie życie u boku tej głupiej dziewuchy. Nigdy nie lubił Ruby. Była arogancka i niemiła. Lubiła dyrygować Samem zbyt bardzo, a ten na to jej pozwalał. Deanowi się to nie podobało.  
\- Serio, Sammy…  
\- Dean, przestań – przerwał mu wyższy z mężczyzn. – Kocham ją i proszę uszanuj moje uczucia.  
\- Powinieneś spotykać się z kimś lepszym. Cholera, zasługujesz na więcej, Sam.  
\- Dean, nie mów tak o Ruby – warknął ostrzegawczo Sam. – Czy każde nasze spotkanie musi się sprowadzać do tego tematu? Czy za każdym razem musimy o tym rozmawiać?  
\- Nie pomyślałeś, że się o ciebie martwię?  
Dean zauważył, że Sam na sekundę zamarł. Uznał to za dobry znak. Powinien był już wcześniej powołać się na ich braterską więź. Może to pomogłoby zauważyć Samowi pewne oczywistości.  
\- Dean…  
\- Sammy, masz dopiero 24 lata i skończyłeś studia. Możesz osiągnąć w życiu wszystko co tylko sobie zamarzysz. Ona cię blokuje. Musisz walczyć o swoje. Chcesz dostać staż w tamtej kancelarii? Świetnie. Zrób wszystko, żeby to zrobić. Wiadomo, że początki są trudne, że będziesz harował godzinami, ale… Robisz to dla przyszłości, Sam.  
Gabriel niezauważanie położył przed nimi talerze z ciastem i wrócił zza bar.   
\- Ruby uważa, że powinien zacząć pracować u jej matki. To dobry pomysł.  
Dean pokręcił głową z rezygnacją. Nie wiedział już w jaki sposób mógłby przemówić bratu do rozsądku. Najchętniej wyrzuciłby Ruby z jego życia.


End file.
